


Not what it used to be

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fat - Freeform, Fat belly, Hand Feeding, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, chubs - Freeform, getting fat, weight gain story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Junkrat could do lots of things when he was a lot thinner. running was not one of them. If you could even consider waddling a form of running that is.





	Not what it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fat Friday!

A lil more indulgent fat Friday fic since these last few that I’ve written have been stressing me out on whether people will like it or not so ima just make a fic that I wanna make. So enjoy? So here is some extra soft chunkrat for y’all.

——————————

“Christ, I haven’t seen you out here in weeks” Roadhog chuckled, walking up to the now fatter Junker.

“Yeah, don’t plan on runnin though” Junkrat said, patting his large belly.

“I’m not trying to get you to work out again, but maybe just see what it’s like now” Roadhog suggested.

Junkrat thought for a moment, “Why not” he grinned, adjusting his extremely snug shorts and waddling to the start of the track field.

“One lap ok? Ready, GO!” Roadhog said, sending the Junker off.

If only it had looked better. Instead of bursting into a run or a jog, Junkrat almost fell immediately. His bending legs kept falling onto his large belly that was getting closer and closer to the ground.

“Can you even run at this point?” Roadhog asked, watching on in awe at the sight in front of him.

Junkrat huffed, “I can *grunt* do it” he said. Picking himself up. With no other option, Junkrat shoved his arms under his belly and lifted it up.

His eyes widened. Junkrat hadn’t really managed to lift his belly before. Not that he did he realized just how heavy it was. It became a little easier to walk, without the giant belly pressing against his knees all the time, he could actually make it quite far. Junkrat could definitely waddle, but run or jog? That was out of the question.

It was just one lap though. He could handle this right? It wasn’t like he was Winston’s size or anything. After only waddling a few feet Junkrat felt like dying. His massive thighs burned and became sore almost immediately. Sweat forming on his massive belly as he struggled to fill his lungs with air.

It didn’t feel too long ago when Junkrat was running nearly every day of his life. Running from the hostile Junkers who wanted to take everything he had, and most likely kill him too. Even Roadhog, who was pretty damn big, was a good runner. If you weren’t, you’re as good as dead. There was no time at all in which he ever struggled to run in the outback, maybe after first getting his peg leg, but that was it. You could never know how much you’d be running or for how long. It depended on whether the person hunting you down got hunted themselves or just gave up. In fact, Junkrat used to like the thrill of the chase. Running gave him that burst of energy he needed. It gave him excitement.

Junkrat thought that he was just simply crazy then. How could anyone enjoy running? He had a deep hatred for it now. Even if it was just one lap, it felt like he had to run up a mountain. It was all due to his weight. There was just so much fat on the Junker’s frame, it must’ve felt so heavy on him. With his weak legs, running became a nearly impossible feat. Junkrat wasn’t even running, it was more of a waffle as he tried to stay upright without his belly pushing him forward and falling belly first on the ground.

Junkrat grunted as his legs started to shake and wobble, he couldn’t see them do but he could feel it. They seemingly turned to jelly after too much work of lifting up all of his mass. He felt his pale gut jutting out in front of him. Junkrat felt massive. Still he continued to waddle, but he kept taking breaks. Often to give his tired arms a break and let his belly plop down to his knees. Junkrat couldn’t take his eyes off his sizable gut. While looking down, he felt his double chin and his round cheeks. Whatever happened to his pointy features, now full and rounded out by endless amounts of food that he constantly shoved down his throat.

Junkrat’s impressively round ass jutted out of his backside and jolted up and down along with his belly every time Junkrat moved forward. Everything jiggled as he felt all of his weight move from one leg to the other. If Junkrat ever wanted to lose weight, he’d have an incredibly hard time doing so. Thankfully for him, he had no plans to lose the body he worked so hard to get. Most work hard to get a ripped body with rock hard abs. Junkrat worked to get a wide body with an extremely soft and heavy belly. It was his version of the ideal summer bod.

Eventually Junkrat could ‘run’ no longer. He tried to rest his hands on his knees, but a big and obtrusive belly covered them already. Sweat dropped from his brow as he panted, tongue sticking out as his face turned red.

“Everything alright?” Roadhog asked, walking up to the extremely sore Junker.

“C-can’t *huff* do it *gasp* *grunt* anymore” Junkrat wheezed, struggling to talk as his lungs craved for air.

“Let’s get back to your room okay big guy?” Roadhog said, grabbing one of Junkrat’s arm and wrapping it around him. Junkrat sighed, putting some of his weight on his bodyguard as well.

“God you’re big” Roadhog grunted, not realizing exactly how heavy Junkrat actually was.

Unlike before, Roadhog was more laid back about Junkrat’s weight gain. It was far too late too care much anymore. There was no turning point for the big guy.

With Roadhog’s help, Junkrat made it to his room. Which was starting to feel smaller to the day for him. Squeezing himself into his bathroom and tearing off his snug shorts Junkrat filled up the shower space entirely. He had to use a shower hose to clean everything now. His large dome of a belly pressing against the cold glass.

Nothing was as it used to be. It had seemed Junkrat had outgrown everything. Including his clothes except for a few spare pairs of extremely tight fitting shorts and trousers which he washed on a regular basis just in case. Junkrat didn’t even fit in the mirror frame anymore! Just a small portion of his large belly was in view. Pulling up a pair of fresh underwear before struggling to move throughout his small room.

For awhile Junkrat doesn’t even know that he’s gaining weight. It’s just normal for him. He isn’t surprised that eating pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner would make him gain weight. Hell he couldn’t even figure out how much he weighed anymore as he broke almost every scale on base. Junkrat only knew he was getting fatter by how much his belly was growing closer to the ground, or how much he couldn’t lift his gut anymore.

“Athena, *hick!* tell Gabe to come here, and bring both first and second lunch. It’s urgent” Junkrat called out, patting his large belly. He was way too tired to move for the rest of the day. So he plopped onto his mattress and got comfy. Even though he took up the entire mattress.

Not 15 minutes later Reaper arrived with two huge bags of food in his hands, “You better have a good reason for bringing me over here, I was playing chess with rein and-“ Reaper stopped in the middle of his tracks.

“I’m too tired to get food me self mate, you try waddling around with this big of a belly all damn day” Junkrat chuckled.

Reaper almost drooled. Looking on at his massive boyfriend lazing on the bed, scratching his fat belly. Reaper resisted the urge to fuck him right then and there. He took off his shoes and pulled off his shirt, climbing on his boyfriend and sitting in his lap. Reaper’s own gut pressing against the bottom of his boyfriend’s.

“Yer getting pretty heavy mate” Junkrat joked, kissing his boyfriend before grabbing some westernized Chinese food.

“So are you, fatty” Reaper purred, kissing his boyfriend back and running his talons across Junkrat’s belly. Junkrat couldn’t help but blush a little from all the attention his gut was getting.

“For the better though. We’re looking pretty damn sexy now aren’t we?” Junkrat grinned, poking Reaper’s hairy gut.

Reaper nodded, “our gut’s are the perfect eye candy” he said, kissing Junkrat’s gut and smacking it. Junkrat grabbed his boyfriend’s belly and jiggled it in return.

For awhile there was some back and forth stuffing. But Reaper was too quick for Junkrat and he managed to fill him up with the rest of the lunch.

“Hope that quenched your hunger chunkrat. I feel like parading you all over base. Constantly juggling your gut to show off how much I love you and your belly” Reaper cooed.

“You’ll have to carry me, no damn way I’m walking anymore today” Junkrat chuckled.

“Fine, let’s practice!” Reaper said, standing up and helping his overstuffed boyfriend up as well. Reaper did most of the work as Junkrat felt numb with all the greasy food sitting in his stomach.

With two firm grasps on his chunky boyfriend, Reaper held his breath as he slowly lifted Junkrat into the air. Quickly his face turned red and his arms and legs began to wobble as he struggled to keep holding his lover.

“You must *grunt* weigh a ton!” Reaper huffed, if he let go, he’d be squashed by at maybe more than 500 pounds of pure Junkrat.

“What if this is how you’ll have to take me around?” Junkrat asked, blushing but a little nervous about falling.

Reaper imagined that for a moment and let out a laugh, a mistake on his part as his arm muscles twitched and Reaper let go.

*WHAM!*

Once the dust settled, Reaper’s face stuck out from Junkrat’s round ass. He struggled to breath as all the weight pushed down on him.

“Move!” Reaper huffed.

“I’m trying!” Junkrat said, eventually rolling over enough to give Reaper some air.

After awhile of catching their breaths, Reaper cuddled up to his boyfriend, “if I have to carry you like that. You’re never going to be leaving this room again” he huffed.

———————-

Id kill for extra large chunkrat relax on his bed. Im getting those calm vibes today, besides the whole sitting on Reaper thing.


End file.
